


You're my Pluto

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t do this,” says Lucas. They’ve been sitting in silence for almost twenty minutes now, and while Maya hasn’t poured a smoothie on him again, he gets the feeling she’s seriously considering it.</p>
<p>“I know,” says Maya.</p>
<p>“You... know?”</p>
<p>“That you still have feelings for Riley?” She snorts. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” says Lucas.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>An extended ending to Girl Meets Texas</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://reytonbleyer.tumblr.com/post/131643541445/so-i-made-up-this-rucas-quote-a-while-ago-you) post on tumblr  
> I saw it and immediately knew i had to write it. I hope i did it justice

“I can’t do this,” says Lucas. They’ve been sitting in silence for almost twenty minutes now, and while Maya hasn’t poured a smoothie on him again, he gets the feeling she’s seriously considering it.

“I know,” says Maya.

“You... know?”

“That you still have feelings for Riley?” She snorts. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious.”

“Oh,” says Lucas.

Maya smiles sadly. “I knew it wouldn’t work from the beginning. I just... Couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least try.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“If it helps... You’re a really good friend.”

Maya laughs. “It doesn’t.” Her eyes are shinier than usual. Lucas pretends he doesn’t notice. “Thanks though.”

“Can we just go back to you calling me dumb nicknames and saying ‘ha hurr’ all the time?”

Maya pats him on the shoulder. “Whatever you want, Hopalong.”

Lucas smiles.

***

“How was your date?”

“I don’t know. How was your date?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know anything?”

That it was always supposed to be you two. That I never should have gotten between you. That you were never brother and sister, and I shouldn’t have said it.

“Ring power.”

Riley almost smiles. “Ring Power.”

“Thunder.”

“Lightning.”

“I’m a little scared.”

“Me too.”

***

Maya leaves soon after. Riley can tell she can’t stand dancing around the subject any longer. She understands. She’s not sure she could have either. She’s sitting at her vanity, combing her hair and trying to think about Charlie when there’s another tap on her window. For a moment she thinks it might be Maya back again, but Maya wouldn’t have knocked. 

She opens the window, and is greeted by the face she’d been doing her best to not think about.

“Lucas.”

“I’m sorry,” he says, climbing into the room and sitting down on the window seat, looking at his hands. “I know it’s late, I just had to tell you - I know you wanted it to work, but it just didn’t.”

“What are you talking about?”

Lucas looks up at her, his brow furrowed. “Maya didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“That we broke up. Or- I don’t know if we could technically break up if we weren’t ever officially dating, but whatever it was, it’s not anymore.”

“But - Maya likes you.”

Lucas returns his gaze to his hands. “Yeah.”

“And you like Maya.”

“As friends.”

“As friends? But I thought-”

Lucas shrugs. “Me too, but it wasn’t. It never has been. Not when-” He stops himself, and Riley sits down beside him.

“Not when what, Lucas?”

“Not when it’s always been you,” he says, looking her straight in the eyes. She barely manages to force herself to look away. “Since that first day on the subway.”

Riley tries to ignore the swooping in her stomach. “But... Maya likes you.”

“And I like you. And I think you like me too.”

“I don’t-”

“We’re not just friends, Riley!” says Lucas. “We’ve never just been friends, and we definitely aren’t brother and sister. Brothers don’t look at their sister and think about what it would be like to run their fingers through her hair, or hold her when she cries, or kiss her again - God, Riley, we kissed! Does that not mean anything to you?”

“Of course it means something, Lucas. But Maya-”

“We’re not talking about Maya, we’re talking about you and me! Don’t you get it? You’re my Pluto!”

“I... What?”

Lucas blushes, staring down at his shoes. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Lucas,” says Riley, taking his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. “What do you mean?”

Lucas’ gaze darts to her fingers and back, but he makes no move to pull away. “You know how you’ve always believed in Pluto? Well, I’ve always believed in us.”

“I- I didn’t think anyone remembered that.”

“I remember everything you tell me.”

Riley knows her mouth is hanging open, but she can’t seem to shut it. She doesn’t think she’s ever wanted to kiss anyone this badly.

“I’m sorry,” says Lucas, starting to pull away. “I should go.”

“No,” says Riley.

“What?”

“Stay,” she says, and she kisses him.

“I-” says Lucas, once she pulls away.

“We have to tell Maya,” she says. “I’m not hiding this from her.”

“Of course,” says Lucas. “We can tell her tomorrow.”

“Good,” says Riley.

“Can I kiss you again now?”

Riley smiles and nods.

“Good,” says Lucas, and he does.


End file.
